Sweet Mountain
Sweet Mountain|スウィートマウンテン|Suu~ītomaunten}} is the second or third zone in Sonic Colors, depending on the player's choice between it or Starlight Carnival. It is a level based on food, particularly sweets, and Eggman has turned it into a giant confectionery. It has huge cakes the player can drill through, donuts (some used as shuttle loops) and cheeseburgers (the only non-"sweet" food.). There are huge jellies in the DS version that serve as springs. Both versions have jelly bean rockets. In the Wii version, these are enormous projectiles that periodically fire and give damage to Sonic, while in the DS version, they are smaller and can be used for transportation. There are gingerbread men and lollipops scattered throughout the stage. This level is in both the Wii and DS version of the game. Sweet Mountain has parts built by Eggman in it. Throughout the level, some Egg Pawns have whisks and chef hats. Wisps Nintendo Wii Every Wisp is available in this zone. *Cyan Laser *Yellow Drill *Orange Rocket *Pink Spikes *Green Hover *Blue Cube *Purple Frenzy Nintendo DS *Red Burst *Violet Void Acts Act 1 Nintendo Wii Sweet Mountain Act 1 introduces drifting and the Yellow Drill. Sonic must avoid barrages of giant missiles filled with jellybeans being launched at him. In this act there are plenty of areas to explore underground, including small sections containing goodies such as Red Rings, rows of rings, or White Wisp capsules. Clearing this act unlocks the Yellow Drill for all stages, which enables Sonic to use the Drill Color Power. Nintendo DS The 2D side-scrolling gameplay is used in this level, exactly like all the other DS version levels. The wisps used in this level are Red Burst and Violet Void. The design is almost exactly the same as the Wii version. Using Red Burst, Sonic can enter cannons that fire him out to another area. Strangley, Red Burst also destroys the huge jellies if touched. Violet Void only leads to shortcuts and Red Star Rings. Act 2 Nintendo Wii Sweet Mountain Act 2 opens up with a 3D section that includes a quick step area followed by a drifting area. Then the main part of the level sees Sonic circumnavigate a massive hamburger tower, much like the giant tree in Savannah Citadel Day Act 3 of Sonic Unleashed. Two of the Red Rings in this act can only be reached by using the Green Hover. Nintendo DS Exactly the same as the Act 1, only near the end Sonic is flung up by a huge hotdog holding robot, and must skydive down and bounce on the hotdog into the robot, and then Sonic comes out the other side. Act 3 Nintendo Wii Sweet Mountain Act 3 introduces the player to the Orange Rocket. There are more drifting sections, and during 2D sections, Sonic must avoid the jellybean rockets that are plummeting toward the surface. These can easily knock Sonic into a bottomless pit, so timing is key for clearing this act. Upon clearing it, the Orange Rocket will now be unlocked for all stages it appears in, allowing Sonic to use the Rocket Color Power. Act 4 Nintendo Wii Sweet Mountain Act 4 takes place entirely in 2D. This act is focused around switches that cause obstacles and platforms to move, allowing Sonic to progress through the stage. One of the Red Rings here can only be reached by using the Purple Frenzy. Act 5﻿ Nintendo Wii Act 5 starts with a brief intro to the quick step and immediately launches Sonic into puzzle sections with the Blue Cube. This stage also introduces giant lollipops that allow Sonic to swing to higher altitudes either manually or by boosting. Lastly, the Pink Spikes appear which lead to end of the stage. Act 6﻿ Nintendo Wii Act 6 is comprised of more Blue Cube and Pink Spikes puzzles, being shorter than Act 5. Act 6 starts with Sonic beaming out the shadows to stop a hoard of Egg Pawns. The Egg Pawns with guns will shoot the yellow blocks causing Sonic's flooring to disappear.﻿ Eggman's Quotes At various points during the stage, Eggman's voice over a loudspeaker is heard from the background. He says the following phrases: *''"We know they look delicious, but please refrain from licking the rides. That would be disgusting. Do you know where those rides have been? People have been sitting on those rides! With their BUTTS! Okay, go ahead; lick them. Don't say we didn't warn you."'' *''"Enjoy the rides, but be careful! The seats can be sticky."'' *''"We hope you're enjoying this sunny day here at the park. Sadly, a sunny day once again means that the Choco-Coaster is out of service... due to melting."'' *''"Welcome to the Sweet Mountain. Insulin will be provided at a marginal extra cost. And by marginal, we mean enormous."'' *''"There's no line at "Bake Me Crazy", the ride that simulates what it's like to be baked like a cake. The ride itself lasts an amazing 20 to 25 minutes or until golden brown, not recommended for our guests who are sensitive to temperatures exceeding 350 degrees."'' *''"Due to cost restraints, some of the donuts used in this ride are of the stale variety. We apologize for this cost-cutting measure, and hope that you enjoy the ride."'' *''(during cutscene, should it be the second world visited) "Visitors are cautioned to avoid feeding, petting, or saving any aliens."'' Music - Act 1= - Act 2= - Act 3= - Gameland= }} Boss Wii The first part of the boss takes place on the pirate ship. Cannons will fire cannonballs at Sonic, who can use Homing Attack to destroy them and progress through the ship. One cannonball holds the Yellow Drill Wisp inside. After finding it, the player can use it during the fight against Captain Jelly. Once you reach the end of the ship, attack the switch, which will stop the ship's navigational controls. This causes the ship to crash-land into some cake (that can be drilled through). Sonic jumps off the ship and is met by the pirate robot and a group of smaller minions (this group becomes a horde the second time through). The pirate robot will attack and hop around. You can only hit it while it is on the ground otherwise it will knock your rings out. Yellow Drill will knock it back to the ship in one hit. After you attack it a couple times, he hops back in the ship, and the process repeats. After he's defeated, he'll blow up and drop rings. Nintendo DS The Sweet Mountain boss takes place in linear pseudo-3D arena, versus Eggman's Robot, Captain Jelly, who is a lollipop-wielding floating pirate supported by a kind of candy galleon. Having cleared the Sweet Mountain level, Sonic and Tails run into Eggman again, who turns his new mind-control ray on Tails. The machine works, turning fox against hedgehog... for a few seconds, before it runs out of juice. Eggman consequently falls back on plan B: Captain Jelly. The boss has a number of attacks. It starts by hovering high up on the top screen, bombarding Sonic with pirate-shaped rockets that wedge in the floor. By Burst Dashing into the downed rockets, you can send them roaring back up to hit the Captain, who then crashes down to the ground and can be damaged directly. Other attacks include the captain ordering his galleon to bombard Sonic directly with cannons, and sending larger volleys of 5 pirate-rockets on course towards the bottom screen. As his health depletes further, the Captain stacks his rockets up as a kind of explosive pogo stick and hops down in attempt to crush Sonic. Knock the components off one by one by jumping before he lands, and delivering a homing attack decrease the pile (kind of like in Sonic Chaos' Dangerous Ball Tower), chipping away at his health further. For a quick S-rank, try to knock a Red Wisp out of Jelly by Burst Dashing him when he falls to the ground. Then, as Burst Sonic, just jump up to the top screen and deliver a massive, exploding hit against him. Mario and Sonic at the Sochi 2014 winter Olympic games Sweet Mountain reappears in Mario and Sonic at the Sochi 2014 winter Olympic games as Bullet Bill sled race. Trivia *Sweet Mountain has many similarities to the day levels of Savannah Citadel in Sonic Unleashed. One of the primary examples is the giant burger in Act 2, which is a homage to the giant tree in Sonic Unleashed. The general level design also holds many similarities. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xzmy85mHa-s *Additionally, Sweet Mountain holds a few other references to Sonic Unleashed in general. *Because you can choose between Sweet Mountain and Starlight Carnival for the second stage, those two stages have identical animations for the cutscenes. However, you won't notice this unless you watch the cutscenes in Options. *Sweet Mountain is the only world in Sonic Colors to have every color of Wisp available. *The music for Sweet Mountain sounds suspiciously similar to a background tune that was used in the video for the unreleased Sonic Ride that was included in Sonic Jam. *In the DS version, this is the hardest level in which to get the Red Star Ring. *The hub music is a remix of Red Mountain music from Sonic Adventure. *During one of his announcements, Eggman says that insulin will be provided. This is presumably a reference to the fact that sugary foods can cause Diabetes and is especially unhealthy for diabetics. Category:Sonic Colors Stages Category:Locations